Automobile radiators are well known to those skilled in the art. By way of illustration, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,982, 5,279,157, 5,186,246, 5,181,554, 4,896,718, 4,343,353, 4,036,288, and the like. The disclosure of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
The normal automobile radiator, in use, experiences a substantial amount of pressure buildup and contact with hot liquid under pressure. Because of this exposure to high-temperature and pressure conditions, such radiators, and their components (such as, e.g., radiator hoses, gaskets), often fail.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved radiator system with increased durability for both the radiator and its component parts. It is another object of this invention to provide a process for using this improved radiator system.